


人鱼米可利

by Oksimoro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro
Kudos: 4





	人鱼米可利

智迷迷糊糊的感受到，自己被海水包围着，水温柔地拍打着自己的身体，感觉舒服极了。  
突然有什么东西缠上了自己，类似触手一样的东西在身上摸来摸去，吸盘缠上肌肤又松开，留下一串串红痕。直到触手来到少年的私密处，智才突然惊醒。  
一只巨大的深海乌贼正缠绕在自己身上。粗大的触手比魅魔的大腿还要粗壮。  
“呜，你干什么？”意识到自己被当作猎物的小魅魔立刻挣扎起来，想逃出触手的禁锢。  
可是触手实在太多，缠绕着少年，在感受到挣扎后越发收紧起来。  
智觉得被压的内脏发疼，身体里的氧气仿佛都被挤压出去快要窒息了  
“有谁。。。来救救我。” 少年被触手一圈圈包围住，只露出一张微微发白的小脸在外面。  
最后一只触手覆盖上了，将智的脸都全部遮住，这次少年彻底失去了与外面的联系。  
“我要死了吗。。。”

突然，只是一瞬间的事情，触手突然僵了一下，然后一根根从身上落下。  
“你没事吧。” 漂亮的绿发男人出现在智面前。讲小魅魔抱在怀里检查他的伤势  
还好乌贼只是习惯绞杀，没有留下任何伤痕。

“米可利先生。”小魅魔被吓的畏畏缩缩地呆在男人怀里，不敢乱动。人鱼的手掠过布满红痕的肌肤，凉凉的特别舒服，使得小魅魔没忍住往对方身上蹭了蹭。  
人鱼身上自带的凉意和魅魔效果，弄得小魅魔十分沉迷，甚至在无意识的情况下，抱着人鱼的身体磨蹭着自己微微勃起的小肉芽。  
“米可利先生，想要。” 磨蹭的些许快感只是让身体更加饥渴，像是巨大的黑洞一样，希望有什么东西填进来。  
人鱼只是笑而不语，他来到了小魅魔的穴口，就感受到了里面已经有肠液流出。  
“先说好哦，一会可没有后悔的功夫。”

人鱼这种美丽漂亮的生物，为什么会在传说中留下残暴，凶猛之类的印象呢  
因为，人鱼是性欲极高的物种。  
他们和魅魔不同的是，他们自己的容颜本身就带有魅惑的效果，这也是为什么那么多水手会被人鱼引诱  
但是，和人鱼的交合是，直到对方满足之前，都不会停止  
所以那些水手，是被活活榨干，淹死在水中。

“可以。米可利先生快来。” 小魅魔乖巧的掰开自己的臀肉，用颤抖的小穴入口磨蹭着人鱼的生殖器的地方。  
“这么可爱的人儿的请求，我可没办法拒绝呢。”米可利甩了甩优美的长尾，讲智的腿围在自己的腰间。然后放出自己的生殖器。  
人鱼的肉棒是龟头比较尖，中端很粗，根部甚至有些倒刺，在射精后会涨大把雌性锁在自己身上确保对方受精。  
“要进去了。” 入口很容易就戳进去，然后变粗的肉棒让小魅魔明显感受到，入口处被肉棒撑大，里面的穴肉也一点点被破开，然后欢喜地缠上去。  
被填满后，智发出满足的呻吟，冰冷的触感，和火热的肉壁形成强烈的对比，反而加大了快感。米可利也是十分喜欢这温热的触感，快速的动了起来。  
因为肉棒的各处尺寸不一样，智能明显感受到，穴口被撑开，再缩回去，甚至会有些海水被带入小穴里，在抽插的时候发出咕咕咕咕的水声。  
而龟头又很容易感到深处的软肉，硬邦邦的肉棒戳着那块凸起的软肉，爽得小魅魔直翻白眼。在强烈的快感中，智迷迷糊糊地想，如果让米可利先生操女穴的话，肯定会戳到子宫口十分舒爽，说不定还能干到子宫里。想到这里小魅魔就忍不住把肉棒夹的更紧。

“喜欢❤️喜欢。” 伸出舌头和人鱼舌吻，无论是上面还是下面都被弄的湿漉漉的发出色气的水声。  
因为在水里，甚至能看到交合处有白色的粘液飘在水里。

“要射了，好好接住。” 米可利玩弄着魅魔的小舌，疯狂摆腰，每次都送到最深处，动作大到智觉得自己是块石臼里的年糕，快被捣碎了。  
和自己体温比起来偏凉的精液射进去，根部的肉刺也涨开，锁住小穴确保对方被灌精。  
被肉刺戳弄的痛夹杂着快感，使得小魅魔直接达到了第二次高潮。  
肚子那里被射的微微抖动，大腿根部也因为高潮而微微颤抖。

人鱼先生用那特别漂亮的脸笑起来，凑到少年耳边 “别爽晕过去啊小东西，接下来还有很多很多发等着你呢。


End file.
